My Second Chanse
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: La paz eterna habian alcanzado, pero no por mucho, no es Sin, ni Vegnagun, una nueva amenaza atenta contra la humanidad, y yuna tendra que detenerlo, es su Segunda Oportunidad
1. Una Llamada Inesperada

kr: oigan, no sean duros conmigo, es mi primer fic de FF-x2 dejenme Reviews, de eso depende si se queda o no, oki... he aki el fic

**

* * *

**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA"**

**YUNA YACIA DORMIDA, EN SU COMODA CAMA SOÑANDO DULCEMENTE, CUANDO, SE OYO UN PORTAZO Y UNOS GRITOS QUE LA DESPERTARON**

**-YUNA, YUNA!!!!!!- GRITO, RIKKU**

**-QUE QUIERES, ESTABA DORMIDA- DIJO MOLESTAMENTE **

**- ADIVINA QUE?-**

**- NO SE- DIJO LLEVANDOSE UNA ALMOHADA A LA CABEZA, MIENTRAS SE TENDIA EN LA CAMA**

**-RECIBI UNA LLAMADA-**

**-DE QUIEN?, DE GIPPAL?-**

**-NO!!!, TONTA. DE KIARA- **

**- QUE!!!!?????, Y NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES?, QUE DIJO?, CUANDO VIENE?, TE CONTO ALO, POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES?-**

**-LO HIZE- DIJO RIKKU PONIENDO LOS OJOS EN BLANCO**

**- HO, EN SERIO?, BUENO, COMO SEA-**

**- DE TODOS MODOS DIJO QUE LLAMARIA LUEGO-**

**EN ESE MOMENTO PAINE ENTRA, DIRIJIENDOSE HACIA YUNA**

**-YUNA, KIARA ESTA AL TELEFONO, QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO- LE DIJO**

**YUNA CORRIO HACIA EL TELEFONO Y ACOMODANDOSE EN UNA SILLA, DISPUSO A CONTESTAR EL TELEFONO**

**-HEY, HOLA YUNIE- SE OYO DECIR AL OTRO LADO DEL TELEFONO**

**- KIARA, COMO HAS ESTADO, CUANDO VIENES?-**

**- HEM.. ESO HIBA A DECIRTE, HE TOMADO UN AEROBUS Y VOY A LLEGAR MUY PRONTO, SIENTO NO HABERTELO CONSULTADO ANTES PERO...-**

**- ALGO ANDA MAL?-**

**-SI-**

**-QUE ES?-**

**-NO PUEDO DECIRLO AHORA-**

**-MMM... OK, PERO PROMETEME, QUE ME LO DIRAS-**

**- PROMETIDO, Y AHORA DEVO IRME PARA LLEGAR, TEMPRANO ALLA-**

**-OK, TE ESPERO-**

**-BYE-**

**-BYE-**

**TERMINADA LA CONVERSACION, RIKKU, COMO ES DE CURIOSA, ENTRO ABRIENDO LA PUERA DE PAR EN PAR Y SE DIRIJIO A YUNA**

**-YUNA... QUE TE DIJO?, AMI NO ME QUISO DECIR NADA- DIJO UN POCO SENTIDA**

**-VA A VENIR MAÑANA TEMPRANO-**

**-DISCULPEN USTEDES DOS PERO... QUIEN ES KIARA?- PREGUNTO PAINE QUE ACABABA DE ENTRAR**

**- ES OTRA DE MI PRIMA- CONTESTO YUNA**

**- GENIAL DEVO DE SOPORTAR A RIKKU, Y AHORA A OTRA IGUAL??-**

**-HEY, ESCUCHE ESO-**

**-NO, ELLA ES DISTINTA, ES UNA MAGA NEGRA, SABES, ES SU OFICIO PREDILECTO-**

**-GENIAL- DIJO PAINE SARCASTICAMENTE**

**- BIEN DEVEMOS TENER TODO LISTO PARA CUANDO ELLA LLEGUE- DIJO RIKKU**

**-SI!!!- DIJO ENTUSIASTA YUNA**

**DESPUES DE TODOS LOS PREPARATIVOS Y DE CONVENSER A PAINE DE QUE KIARA NO ERA IGUAL A RIKKU, TERMINO EL ARDUO Y CANSADO DIA**

**-CREO QUE ESTO HARA QUE KIARA SE SIENTA EN SU CASA- DIJO YUNA**

**-TRATO DE DORMIR- LA REPRENDIO PAINE**

**-HUY QUE GENIO- DIJO RIKKU**

**- EN FIN, COMO QUIERA YA ES HORA DE DORMIR, BUENAS NOCHES RIKKU, PAINE-**

**-A DORMIR- DIJO PAINE, LANZADNDOLE UNA ALMOHADA**

**- BUENAS NOCHES YUNIE- DIJO RIKKU, DIRIIENDOSE A SU CUARTO**

**YUNA, YA DISUESTA A DORMIR SEGUIA PENSANDO QUE ERA LO QUE HABIA OBLIGADOA KIARA A IR HACIA ELLAS PERO LUEGO DE UN RATO SE QUEDO DORMIDA...**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------kr: ojala les haya gustado bye...

CHAO


	2. Recien Llegada

**"COMO RECIEN LLEGADA"**

**9:30 AM, EN LA ESTACION CENTRAL DE LOS AEROBUSES, SE INSPIRABA SILENCIO ESPECTRAL, INTERRUMPIDO POR UN GRITO ...**

**-YUNIE!!!! YUNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,- CHILLO RIKU -LLEGAMOS MUY... HU TEMPRANO?- DIJO PARANDOSE EN SECO**

**- OBIO, SON LAS 9 Y MEDIA Y A ESTA HORA NO HAY AEROBUSES, SINO HASTA LAS 11- LA REPRENDIO PAINE CON UNA CARA DE DESESPERACION EN SU ROSTRO**

**- NO PELEEN, COMO QUIERA, SEREMOS LAS PRIMERAS EN RECIBIR A KIARA- DIJO YUNA**

**- SI PERO, SERA ELLA LA PRIMERA EN LLEGAR?- ESTA PREGUNTA PUSO MUY PENSATIVAS A RIKU Y A YUNA**

**-BUENO LO LO HABIAMOS PENSADO ANTES- DIJO YUNA UN POCO RUBORIZADA**

**-HEM... Y SI NOS SENTAMOS POR ALLA?- DIJO LA RUBIA, SEÑALANDO UNA CAFETERIA ABIERTA**

**-PUES AUN FALTA MUCHO, TU QUE DICES PAINE?-**

**- ME DA IGUAL-**

**- BIEN VAMOS!! - DIJO RIKU ENTUSIASMADA**

**YA EN LA CAFETERIA, AUN DOMINABA EL SILENCIO, UN SILENCIO QUE FUE INTERRUMPIDO UNA VEZ MAS POR... RIKU**

**- Y BIEN, YUNIE...¿QUE PASO CON YA SABES QUIEN?- DIJO EN UN TONO BURLON**

**-CON QUIEN??!!!!!- DIJO SORPRENDIDA YUNA, ANTE LA PREGUNTA DE SU PRIMA**

**-CON YA SABES QUIEN-**

**-NO. NO SE- DIJO ALGO RUBORIZADA Y MOLESTA**

**- CON TIDUS!!!!,HOMBRE-**

**-QUE...HA... HE...YO...PUES. NADA- **

**-YUNIE!!!!!-**

**-RIKU, HOMBRE, NO HAGAS ESO, ODIO ESAS PREGUNTAS!!!!!-**

**-PERO BIEN QUE TE GUSTA NO?- DIJO PAINE, QUIEN SE HABIA METIDO A LA CONVERSACION**

**-HEY TU TAMBIEN?-**

**-AHORA DINOS YUNIE, QUE PASO CON EL?-**

**-HEM YO PUES...- UN TIMBRE ANUNCIO LA LLEGADA DEL PRIMER AEROBUS DEL DIA -MIREN ALLI, TALVEZ VENGA KIARA ALLI- DIJO CORRIENDO SEGUIDA POR RIKU Y PAINE**

**-NI CREAS QUE YA TA SALVASTE- DIJO RIKU SIGUIENDOLA**

**EL AEROBUS, LLEGO, PERO SOLO HIBA Y VENIA GENTE, DE UN LADO A OTRO Y NO PARABAN**

**-RAYOS, NO VENIA EN ESTE, HAY QUE ESPERAR- DIJO YUNA, ALGO DESESPERADA**

**PERO EN EL MOMENTO MAS INOPORTUNO, ALLI, CUANDO NO HABIA NADA DE GENTE, SE VIO VENIR A UNA CHICA ALTA, DE UNOS 15 AÑOS, PELO NEGRO, VESTIA UNA BLUSA CHINA NEGRA Y UNA MINIFALDA NEGRA, LLEBABA EL PELO RECOGIDO CON UN CHONGO ALTO,Y DOS MECHONES DE PELO ALFRENTE Y , UNOS PROFUNDOS OJOS GRISES QUE MIRABAN A TODOS LADOS BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN**

**-KIARA!!!!- GRITO YUNA**

**- HIYA, YUNIE!!!!- DIJO KIARA, CORRIENDO HACIA ELLA**

**- HEY, CREI QUE SOLO YO LE DECIA YUNIE- REPLICO RIKU, SIGUIENDO A YUNA **

**- QUE PASA RIKU?- DIJO YUNA AL PERCATARSE DE QUE MIRABA A KIARA DE ARRIBA A ABAJO**

**-PUES... ES QUE SEGURA DE QUE ES UN MAGA NEGRA??-**

**- CRES QUE MI ATUANDO NO ES EL ADECUADO VERDAD??- DIJO KIARA**

**- PUES... NOP, CREI QUE... NO SE... TALVES, TENDRIAS SOMBRERO Y ...TODO ESO-**

**- ES QUE NO ESTOY TRANSFORMADA- DIJO KIARA ENTRE RISAS**

**- HUM. BUENO...YO LO SIENTO- DIJO RIKU RUBORIZADA - A PROPOSITO, YO SOY RIKKU Y ELLA PAINE-**

**- MUCHO GUSTO, SOY KIARA-**

**-BUENO, VAMOS KIARA, TENGO TU CUARTO LISTO- DIJO YUNA**

**YA EN LA CASA, YUNA, LE MOSTRO SU CUARTO A KIARA Y SE DISPONIAN A CENAR...**

**- OYE TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS ALLI!- DIJO DE PRONTO KIARA**

**-QUE PASA?- PREGUNTO YUNA**

**-ES QUE, TE ACUERDAS DE MI GATITA, YURI??-**

**-SIP-**

**-BUENO, CREO QUE SE VINO EN MI MALETA- DIJO ENSEÑANDO UN GATITO NEGRO**

**- HEM BUENO NO HAY INCONVENIENTE-**

**- SI, AHORA SI PARECES UNA BRUJA- DIJO RIKU, KIARA SOLO SE RIO**

**TERMINADA LA CENA, DESIDIERON IRSE A ACOSTAR**

**- BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS- SE DESPIDIERON YUNA Y KIARA**

**- HEM... KIARA, TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO?- DIJO YUNA**

**-QUE?-**

**-DIME EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL VINISTE?- ESTA PREGUNTA, DETUVO A KIARA EN SECO Y SOLO SE ATRVIO A DECIR...**

**- YUNA, TE LO DIRE MAÑANA, LO PROMETO, AHORA ES HORA DE DORMIR- DIJO KIARA, MUY NERVIOSA**

**- CLARO... BUENAS NOCHES-**

**Y DICHO ESTO SE DIRIGIERON A SUS HABITACIONES A DORMIR...**


	3. De Encuentros Y Confesiones

**DE ENCUENTROS Y CONFESIONES**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, YUNA SE LEVANTO MUY TEMPRENO DE SU ALCOBA, FUE AL REFRIGERADOR, Y SACO UN POCO DE LECHE**

**-Y BIEN?- DIJO YUNA, AL ENCONTRAR A KIARA EN EL PEQUEÑO COMEDOR DE SU CASA**

**-HEM, Y BIEN QUE?- DIJO TOMANDO UN VASO Y SIRVIENDOSE UN POCO DE LECHE QUE YUNA HABIA DEJADO SOBRE LA MESA**

**-PUES, QUE ERA TAN IMPORTANTE- YUNA, SE LLEVO EL VASO A LA BOCA Y DIÓ UN LIGERO SORBO**

**-HE...HA...PUES...-**

**-YA DILO- YUNA SONRIÓ ENTRE PREOCUPADA Y DIVERTIDA AL VER LA EXPRECION DE KIARA -NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO-**

**-ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES- DIJO CON LA CABEZA BAJA**

**-VALE, YA NE ESTAS PONIENDO EN SUSPENSO, SUELTA YA, DILO-**

**-PUES, T-TE ACUERDAS DE AKIRA?-**

**-HA, ERA UN VIEJO AMIGO ¿NO?- SONRIÓ -ERA UN SUMONER-**

**-SI Y, AHORA ÉL ES EL PROBLEMA- **

**-CÓMO?- A YUNA SE LE BORRÓ LA SONRISA DE SU ROSTRO, TORNANDOSE EN UN GESTO DE CONFUSIÓN -PERO, QUE COSAS DICES, EXPLICATE YA-**

**-MIRA, ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN- EMPEZÓ KIARA ALGO NERVIOSA**

**-VALE, TE ESCUCHO-**

**-TODO EMPEZÓ, ALLÁ EN MI PUEBLO, CON UNA GUERRA, UN AMIGO MIO HABIA SIDO RECLUTADO POR EL EJERCITO, YO NO QUERIA QUE FUERA, YA QUE ESA GUERRA ERA MUY DIFERENTE, TODOS COMBATIAN POR EL PODER Y...-**

**-PERO SI SIEMPRE COMBATEN POR ESO ¿QUE DIFERENCIA HAY?- LA INTERRUMPIÓ YUNA**

**-ES QUE...- TOMÓ AIRE ANTES DE CONTINUAR -LOS SUMONERS SE DIVIDIERON, Y ESTAN LUCHANDO ENTRE SÍ, LOS CAZAESFERAS TAMBIÉN, Y LOS GUERREROS- KIARA SE LEVANTO Y FUE DIRECTO HACIA SU MOCHILA, LLEVANDOLA HACIA EL COMEDOR -ANTES ESTABAN TODOS UNIDOS, Y TODO POR ESTA ESTÚPIDEZ- DIJO METIENDO LA MANO ENTRE SUS COSAS, SACÓ UNA PERLA DIMINUTA,Y SE LA ENSEÑÓ A YUNA**

**-Y, QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?- DIJO YUNA TOMANDO LA PERLA ENTRE SUS MANOS**

**-PUES, ESTO LE PERTENECE AL VERDADERO REY-**

**-LA ROBASTE!?- DIJO YUNA SIN COMPREDER LO QUE PASABA**

**-NO!!- EN SOLO PENSAR EN AQUELLA IDEA HISO QUE KIARA SE SINTIERA UN POCO INCOMODA -BUENO, TALVEZ- BAJÓ LA MIRADA **

**YUNA SOLO LA MIRÓ CONFUNDIDA, SE LEVANTO Y COLOCÓ EL VASO VACÍO EN EL FREGADERO, Y LUEGO SE VOLVIÓ CON KIARA**

**-ENTONSES?-**

**-LA ROBE POR QUE TEMIA QUE CALLERA EN MANOS DEL MAL, POR ASI DECIRLO- LA CHICA SUSPIRÓ -CUANDO MI AMIGO FUA AL EJERCITO, SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LA GUERRA A LA QUE HIBA ERA MUY EXTRAÑA, YA QUE NADIE LE HABIA MENCIONADO QUE EL EJERCITO PERTENECIA AL REY, SINO EN SU CONTRA, AFORTUNADAMENTE, SE DIO CUENTA-**

**-Y EL PLAN ERA...?-**

**-ERA ROBAR LA PERLA PARA ENTREGARSELA AL SEÑOR AL QUE SERVIAN, AUNQUE MI AMIGO NO SABIA NADA-**

**-Y QUE TIENE QUE VER AKIRA?-**

**-PUES, ÉL ES EL QUE SE REBELÓ CONTRA EL REY- YUNA AL OIR ESO, SOLO SE QUEDO PASMADA SIN PODER DECIR PALABRA, NO LO PODIA CREER**

**-Y POR QUE ESTA COSITA?- DIJO SALIENDO DE SU TRANSE Y TOMANDO LA PERLA Y OBSERVANDOLA BIEN**

**-ES QUE, DENTRO POSEE UN PODER EXTRAORDINARIO, EL QUE LA ABRA, PODRA CONTROLAR, TODO-**

**-Y TU DEVER ES RETORNARLA AL REY, ¿NO?-**

**-CIERTO-**

**EN ESE ENTONSES, UNOS GOLPES EN LA PUERTA SE OYERON, **

**-RAYOS, QUE FUE...- KIARA NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE, YA QUE LA PUETA DELANTERA, SE ABRIÓ DE PAR EN PAR -ESO-**

**LA PUERTA LA HABIA ABIERTO UN CHICO RUBIO, ALTO, Y DE COMPLEXIÓN MEDIANA, LOS OTROS DOS, ERAN UN POCO MAS BAJOS QUE ÉL, UNO DE ELLOS ERA PELIROJO Y ÉL OTRO TENIA EL PELO CAFÉ**

**YUNA Y KIARA SE LEVANTARON DEL COMEDOR, LLENDO CAUTELOSAMENTE HACIA LA PUERTA, SE ESCONDIERON TRAS DE UN MURO Y MIRARON AQUELLA ESCENA EN LA QUE LOS CHICOS QUE HABIAN ENTRADO ALLI, LO ESTABAN DESTROZANDO TODO, SILLONES, MESAS SILLAS, TODO LO ROMPIERON**

**-OIGAN, ESO ME COSTÓ MUY CARO!!!!- **

**YUNA...NO!- KIARA LA PREVINO MUY TARDE, YUNA GRITÓ TAN FUERTE QUE SE DIERON CUENTA **

**-TÚ!,- GRITO UNO DE ELLOS REFIRIENDOSE HACIA KIARA, ESTA SOLO LO MIRO SORPRENDIDA -LA PERLA-**

**-YO...NO-**

**-LA TIENE ELLA- SEÑALANDO A YUNA - A POR ELLA!!!!!- **

**-HEM...YUNIE-**

**-SI?-**

**-CORRE!!!!!!!-**

**KIARA Y YUNA CORRIERON DEJANDO OBSTACULOS, PARA GANAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y QUE LOS DEMÁS SE TARDARAN EL ESQUIVARLOS**

**-YUNA, VE POR PAINE, Y YO POR RIKKU- DIJO AVENTANDO UNA LÁMPARA HACIA LOS DEMÁS**

**-BIEN- YUNA ESQUIVÓ UNA LÁMPARA QUE UNO DE LOS CHICOS HABIA AVENTADO -NO VEMOS POR LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS-**

**-VALE-**

**LAS CHCAS SE SEPARARON, YUNA FUE DIRECTO AL CUARTO DE PAINE, QUIEN YA ESTABA DE PIE, Y SE DIRIJIA AL COMEDOR, YUNA LA TOMÓ DE LA MANO, Y LA LLEVÓ HACIA LA PUERTA TARSERA, MIENTRAS QUE KIARA, LLEGO CON RIKKU, QUE AÚN YACÍA EN LA CAMA, AJENO A LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, KIARA LA DESPERTÓ Y LA LLEVÓ HACIA AFUERA,**

**MOMENTOS DESPUÉS LAS CUATRO CHICAS ESTABAN REUNIDAS Y SE DIRIJIAN AL TECHO POR MEDIO DE UNA ESCALERA, LOS PERSEGUIDORES LES DAVAN ALCANZE**

**-MÁS, RAPIDO- GRITÓ KIARA**

**-QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI?- PREGUNTÓ PAINE CUANDO SUBIÓ LAS ESCALERAS**

**- NO HAY TIEMPO- YUNA MIRÓ HACIA ATRAS Y SE PERCATO DE QUE LOS CHICOS LES DABAN ALCANZE **

**-SUELTAME!!- A RIKKU, QUE HIBA DE ÚLTIMA, LE ALCANZÓ UNA MANO, SUJETANDOLE EL TOBILLO FUERTEMENTE MIENTRAS SUBIA LAS ESALERAS, AUNQUE ELLA ERA MUY LISTA Y SE SAFÓ DE AQUELLA MANO DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, SU PERSEGUIDOR CAYÓ EMPUJANDO A LOS DEMÁS**

**-RIKKU, LLAMA A BROTHER- GRITÓ YUNA ENTRE NERIOSA Y PREOCUPADA POR SALIR DE ALLI**

**-PARA QUE...-**

**-SOLO HAZLO!!!-**

**-BIEN,- RIKKU SE LLEVÓ UN TRANSMISOR AL OIDO Y SE DISPUSÓ A CONTACTARLO**

**-MALDICIÓN!!, NOS ALCANZAN- DIJO KIARA AL MIRAR HACIA ABAJO, **

**AQUELLOS TRES, NO SE DABAN POR ENCIDOS, Y SEGUIAN SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS, DE PRONTO UN RUIDO HIZO QUE TODOS MIRARAN AL CIELO, BROTHER RECIBIÓ LA SEÑAL Y HABIA LLEGADO JUSTO A TIEMPO**

**LAS CHICAS SUBIERON LO MAS RAPIDO Y CUANDO LOS PERSEGUIDORES LOGRARON SUBIR, YA NO HABIA NADIE...**


	4. Una Nueva Misión

**"UNA NUEVA MISION"**

**YA EN EL CELSIUS, YUNA, RIKKU, PAINE Y KIARA SE DIRIJIERON AL PUENTE, DONDE SHINRA, BROTHER Y BUDDY LAS ESPERABAN**

**-HOLA CHICAS- SALUDARON SHINRA Y BUDDY A CORO**

**-YUNA!! KE SORPRESA- BROTHER SE DIRIJIO A YUNA PASANDO DE LARGO A RIKKU -HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEIA- BROTHER LA ABAZO Y YUNA SOLO SONRIO CON NERVIOSISMO**

**-HEY!! Y YO QUE- RIKKU SE CRUZO DE BRAZOS Y PUSO CARA DE RESENTIDA**

**-HA SI, ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN- SUS OJOS SE TOPARON CON LOS DE KIARA, QUIEN PERMANECIA UN POCO ALEJADA DE AQUEL GENTIO -Y ESTA CHICA?- **

**-HA!, SE ME OLVIDABA, CHICOS ELLA ES KIARA...-HISO UNA PAUSA AL VER LA CARA DE "NO ENTENDIMOS" POR PARTE DE LOS DEMAS -MI PRIMA-**

**-PUES NO SABIAMOS QUE TENIAS UNA PRIMA...BUENO OTRA- COMENTO SHINRA MIRANDO A RIKKU Y LUEGO A KIARA**

**-SI, NO LES MOLESTA...NO HE VENIDO AQUI POR GUSTO, NI PARA JUGAR, HE VENIDO POR QUE HAY UNA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE HACER- DIJO KIARA POVOCANDO QUE TODOS LA MIRARAN CON ASOMBRO -PERDONEN LA FORMA EN QUE LO DIJE PERO ESTOY DESESPERADA- **

**-ES CIERTO, PARA ESO VINIMOS- DIJO YUNA, REFORZANDO LAS PALABRAS DE KIARA**

**-PUEDO HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA?- SE ADELANTO BUDDY**

**-CLARO-**

**-BIEN, QUIEN LAS PERSEGUIA?-**

**-LARGA HISTORIA- DIJERON KIARA Y YUNA A CORO**

**-QUISIERAN CONTARLA?- PREGUNTÓ UNA VES MAS BUDDY -TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO-**

**-CLARO- DIJO KIARA**

**TODOS SE HABIAN REUNIDO PARA ESCUCHAR LA LARGA HISTORIA DE AQUELLA CHICA Y DE SUS PERSEGUIDORES, UNA VEZ SENTADOS EN LAS SILLAS FRENTE A EL "BAR" QUE TENIA BARKEEP, KIARA DIO RIENDA SUELTA A SU HISTORIA**

**-BIEN, QUIEREN LA VERSION CORTA O LA LARGA?- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**-LARGA- **

**_-RAYOS! TEMI QUE DIJERAN ESO_- MURMURO -EN FIN AKI LES VA:...-**

**YO ESTABA EN MI CASA, ENTRENANDO, COMO SIEMPRE, CUANDO MI AMIGO, HIROKATO, QUE MANEJA LA ESPADA A LA PERFECCION, ENTRO DE REPENTE, Y ME COMENTO QUE HABIA SIDO RECLUTADO PARA EL EJERCITO YA QUE HABRIA UNA PRONTA GUERRA, LUEGO SE FUE, POR QUE LE LLAMARON DEL EJERCITO**

**PASARON LOS DIAS Y NO SABIA NADA DE EL DESDE AQUELLA VES, LUEGO UN DIA, ENTRO DE NUEVO A MI CASA Y NOTE QUE SU EXPRESION ERA DE ANGUSTIA Y PREOCUPACION, LE PREGUNTE QUE PASABA Y ME DIJO QUE EN REALIDAD EL EJERCITO SE HIBA A REBELAR CONTA EL REY, YA QUE AKIRA, LOS LIDERABA, ELLOS PLANEABAN ROBAR LA PERLA SAGRADA PARA OBTENER GRANDES PODERES Y DOMINA AL MUNDO Y TENERLO A SU MERCED. HIROKATO Y YO, NOS DISPUSIMOS A ROBAR A ESA PELA, YA QUE EL REY SE LA HABIA CONFIADO A AKIRA POR QUE PENSO QUE ERA DE CONFIANZA, AUNQUE NO ERA ASI, COMO SEA, DESPUES DE ROBARLA, LOS GUARDIAS SE DIERON CUENTA Y NOS SIGUIERON HASTA MI CASA, DONDE LAMENTABLEMENTE ATRAPARON A HIROKATO Y YO PUES, PUDE ESCAPAR CON LA PERLA EN LA MOCHILA. **

**LUEGO LLAME A YUNA Y ME DIO ALOJO EN SU CASA, PERO UNOS CHICOS MISTERIOSOS ENTRARON, DESTROZANDO LA CASA ENTERA, BUSCANDO LA PERLA, ESCAPAMOS POR EL TECHO Y RIKKU LOS LLAMO A USTEDES...Y AQUI ESTAMOS **

**-INTERESANTE- DIJO PAINE**

**-VAYA, HASTA QUE OPINAS DE ALGO- PAINE SOLO LE DIRIJIO UNA MIRADA FULMINANTE A RIKKU**

**-BUENO Y ENTONCES QUE DEVEMOS HACER NOSOTROS?- PREGUNTO BUDDY**

**-PUES, PODRIAN AYUDANOS A DEVOLVERLE LA PERLA AL REY?- PIDIO YUNA -PLEASE!-**

**-CUENTA CONMIGO- ASINTIO BROTHER **

**-SI, SERA COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS- EXCLAMO RIKKU EMOCIONADA**

**-YA LO CREO!- ACEPTO YUNA**

**-SI!, LOS GULLWINS, JUNTOS OTRA VEZ!- EXCLAMO BROTHER CON UN SALTITO DE ALEGRIA**

**-APROPOSITO KIARA...CUAL ES TU OFICIO?- PREGUNTO SHINRA**

**-PUES...MAGA NEGRA- DIJO CON UNA SONRISA -AUNQUE ME FALTA ENTRENAR, YA QUE SOLO SE LAS MAGIAS BASICAS Y ELEMENTALES-**

**-PERFECTO, TU PODRIAS PROVAR LA NUEVA DRESSPHERE QUE ACABO DE INVENTAR, TOMA- SINRHA LE DIO LA ESFERA**

**-TU LA INVENTASTE?- PREGUNTO SORPRENDIDA, YA QUE NO ERA NORMAL QUE UN CHICO MENOR QUE ELLA HISIERA ESO**

**-ES UN PEQUEÑO GENIO, TE SORPRENDERIAS SI TE DIJERA TODO LO QUE HA HECHO- DIJO RIKKU**

**-VAMOS, NO ES PARA TANTO- CONTESTO SHINRA EN TONO MODESTO**

**-BIEN, PUES HAY QUE ENTRENAR PARA ESTAR LISTAS- DIJO RIKKU**

**-SI, ESTE VIAJE NO SERA FACIL, ADEMAS DE QUE DEVEMOS CUIDARNOS DE LAS TROPAS ENEMIGAS...DEVEMOS REGRESAR LA PERLA Y...- KIARA HISO UNA PAUSA -SALVAR A HIROKATO-**

**-TRANQUILA- LA CALMO YUNA AL NOTAR EL TONO MELANCOLICO EL LA VOZ DE SU PRIMA -LO SALVAREMOS...TE LO ASEGURO- **

**-SI, YA LO VERAS!- LA ANIMO RIKKU**

**-BIEN...- CONTESTO KIARA TRAS UN SUSPIRO **

**-ENTONCES...YA ERES UN MIEMBRO MAS DE LOS GULLWINS, BIENVENIDA A BORDO- DIJO BUDDY CON ENTUSIASMO**

**-GRACIAS.**

**-ENTONCES, ESTA DECIDIDO...HAY UNA NUEVA MISION QUE HACER!!- ANUNCIO YUNA**


End file.
